


leg

by boybinary



Series: body on my [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Leg Appreciation, Legs, M/M, Skincare, i love a.c.e, some fluff? lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boybinary/pseuds/boybinary
Summary: byeongkwan loves sehyoon’s legs.





	leg

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i am NOT slacking off no writing for rubinnie i jsut NEEDED to write wowson so here u go  
> ive been wanting to write this since their debut i hate myself for getting to it jus t now
> 
> wlel....... enjoy!

byeongkwan loves sehyoon’s legs.

they’re soft— perfect, supple skin that stretches over well-developed muscle every time he flexes— every time he _moves_ , every time he doesn’t even do that, muscles twitching as he holds his breath, muscles twitching under byeongkwan’s fingers. hairless, _beautiful_. byeongkwan knows sehyoon isn’t a stranger to shaving his legs, hell, byeongkwan himself isn’t, relishing in the feel of _smooth_ beneath the tips of his worn fingers. really, nobody in a.c.e is a stranger to shaving— to exfoliators, to ice baths, to struggling with a huge bowl of brown sugar, coconut oil, and dove soap shavings.

byeongkwan knows sehyoon’s been pilfering from his jar of mango body scrub— it’s _wafting_ from the slightly tanned skin, the smell of mango and honey and he can smell jun’s island cotton moisturizer, a hint of salt in sweet and tangy. it’s perfect for sehyoon. when his tongue darts out to lick at the skin above sehyoon’s knee—“d-don’t, kwan _nie_ ,”— _god_ , his skin is slightly damp from the shower and he can taste the oat and papaya and mango, candy-sweet and tart flavours intermingling to make something so very _sehyoon_ (even if it’s byeongkwan’s own scrub). the fireworks painted on the backs of his eyelids are bright orange, exploding, like the color of his hair in _callin’_.

(a soft moan.) byeongkwan loves sehyoon’s legs because they’re sensitive, blood warm thrumming beneath sehyoon’s skin, beneath byeongkwan’s palms. he loves how sehyoon _jumps_ when he presses his fingers into the backs of the thigh, loves how sehyoon quivers when he traces down the sides. loves the crescent shapes his nails make, digging into the ankle, two pretty curves like a butterfly. and if he presses hard enough, little bruises, purple and blue, rising up like flowers blooming. he loves sehyoon because he’s hard to bruise, but— he loves to _mark_ sehyoon up. blunt nails scraping up the backs of the knees. teeth biting into the hip. red, red, red, purple.

byeongkwan loves it when sehyoon tastes good— fresh out of the shower, towel dampening through, smelling like sugar and honey and mango and pineapple and cinnamon. he also loves it when sehyoon is still _in_ the shower, spray mixing in with drool as sehyoon pants, byeongkwan licking up the insides of his thighs. he tastes like sweat, musk, like leather. salty, _savoury_. smells like _work_ and tiredness and bar soaps. byeongkwan can wrap his hands around sehyoon’s hips and taste, muscles contracting weakly. lather drips down the wall when sehyoon’s head knocks against it with a _bam_ , clutching at the soap holder against the wall, hands fisting into byeongkwan’s hair, or byeongkwan’s soaked shirt—

and—! don’t forget! when they sleep, legs tangled together, sehyoon’s are warm and thick and they fit together like puzzle pieces. when they’re lounging on the couch, one on each end— playing footsie and linking their toes through fluffy socks. when sehyoon is standing at the counter doing— something, unimportant or important byeongkwan doesn’t care, and his pyjama pants stretch around his thighs and byeongkwan _has_ to slide a hand down once, or twice, or six times until they hear donghun’s plodding footsteps.

(he’s going to drive byeongkwan crazy one day with) those _hip thrusts_ though, sehyoon’s wearing the short shorts again because it’s easier to move in short pants but they drive byeongkwan up the _wall_ , especially when sehyoon rolls up the hem just a little bit more and byeongkwan can see his teeth marks, imprinted pink. especially when sehyoon reaches down and fixes the elastic, hikes them up a bit more— byeongkwan bites his lip hard enough to bleed, and later that night he towels off and sehyoon is stretched out on the bed in _thigh highs_ —

but _that_ — that’s a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @dumplingyin  
> twitter @yinsums


End file.
